Exodus (Modern Warfare 2)/Trivia
Trivia * Strangely, RPG-7s picked up will have the laser designator used to "laze" targets for Honey Badger coming from thin air under the barrel. * The mission's title refers to the evacuations that are taking place, and large numbers of U.S. Pave Lows and Black Hawks fly over. *There are seemingly endless waves of friendly choppers above the player. * If the player targets friendly troops with the laser designator, Honey Badger will engage enemy infantry. * It is possible to ride on top of Honey Badger by jumping on top of it from an adjacent car. * Every weapon except the M4A1 and SCAR-H has the laser beam for the laser designator come directly out of its barrel. When aiming with a grenade launcher, the laser beam comes out at an angle. *Sometimes, the laser from certain pistols will come out of the barrel while firing, then quickly disappear. * A civilian car can be seen driving through the fight at the beginning of the level. The car speeds down the street, losing the luggage it had stacked on top of it, and collides with the barricade at the intersection and explodes. * On extremely rare occasions, a friendly Ranger, when killed, will drop an Akimbo M9. To do this a friendly Ranger must die when pulling out a pistol. *At the edge of some houses, one may see a sign that says "IWREALTY." *According to the "_introscreen.gsc" there were supposed to be another part of this mission where you would play as "PFC James Patterson of the U.S. Army 3rd Infantry Regiment" not much else is known about it except that it would have been called "Contraflow" and you would be fighting in the Washington DC Suburbs. Security Checkpoint *The sentry gun in front of the checkpoint can be picked up but the gun will still work for the enemy and not for the Rangers. If it is still in possession by the player by the end of the level, deploying it will result it in being disabled shortly after. Arcadia *If the player shoots the water fountain below the Arcadia sign, it shows bullet markings. *If the player looks at the C-130 while it crashes, the player can see parachutes deploying from it. *Behind the last house the player moves through, before destroying the anti-aircraft emplacements there is a small pool that the player can swim in. *If the player first shoots the Russian soldier controlling the anti-aircraft gun, and the gun is swinging to shoot down the helicopters in the sky, the Russian soldier will jerk and die. However, the anti-aircraft gun will abruptly jerk to a certain position regardless of where it was aiming in the sky. *If the player fires an RPG after passing the bridge, it will chase a helicopter. *Once the player clears out the last mansion, Honey Badger will disappear. *If the player looks closely at the field, they can see a row of Russian soldiers firing at nothing. Some will be in a prone position. You can kill them, although the artillery barrage will do it anyway. *One second before the artillery strike hits the flak position, everything on the targeted area will look as if they were destroyed right before the artillery shells hit. The HVI * Near the end of the level before crossing the last bridge there is an indestructible black car parked on a driveway on the left side next to a white SUV. *The crashed plane near the end of the level is identical in design to the crashed plane in the multiplayer map Afghan. * The dead Russian near the panic room is Viktor. * There is a Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare-style Desert Eagle (silver/chrome steel, not two-tone, with no under-barrel attachment) lying next to the dead HVI's hand, although it cannot be picked up. *A brochure on the briefcase says "Infinity Education - MW2 Never Die." *Another brochure says "In MW2 Weapons we trust". Infinity Ward References *Looking closely at a license plate on a vehicle in this level and it will say Infinity Ward in the place of the state name. This also appears in "Wolverines!". *There are ID cards with the Infinity Ward logo on them. Miscellaneous * The cutscene features photos of the following places and buildings that have been attacked by the Russians: ** 1. CIA Headquarters, Langley, Virginia. ** 2. Camp David, Catoctin Mountain Park, Maryland. ** 3. The Pentagon, Arlington, Virginia. *If one reads the GPS coordinates, they are: 38°51.833'N, 94°47.941'. They point to a location in Olathe, KS, around 800m N of Garmin Headquarters, makers of GPS equipment. * Copies of The Jungle Book, Frankenstein, and Grimm's Fairytales can be found in certain houses. *Honey Badger can never be destroyed, no matter how many rockets hit it. However in the game audio files, one can find an audio file by Sergeant Foley saying the Honey Badger is destroyed. *In the panic room there is an imitation of the Crunch chocolate bar called "KRUST". *The line "Solid copy. Engaging infantry," in the Polish version, is translated "Zrozumiałem. Atakuję pojazd", which means "Roger. Engaging vehicle." *If the player picks up an RPG and fires it in any direction, the RPG rocket will always curve towards the Stryker, almost as if they are automatically locking on to it. The Stryker still deploys the anti-missile system as normal. *Originally there was a multiplayer map called Suburbia based off this level but was scrapped. *There is a teddy bear in one of the fountains on this mission. It's smiling and has a star on its chest. *There is another teddy bear in the panic room, lying down on a chair. The HVI was playing a game of chess with the teddy bear and apparently, the bear won. *In the mansion, a Russian soldier can be seen drinking milk from the fridge, but he will take out his gun and attack the player if they get too close Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia